YuGiOh! zeXal
by Thekingdomheartssega
Summary: this is about a boy named Yuma!


**Yu-Gi-Oh! zeXal**

**"The day is the day to start the game" said Yuma. "Man my deck isn't complete yet, and I just need Dragunity Arma Leyvaten then I will complete my Dragunity Deck''. "humph" said this man with a sign on his face. "I see you need this "holds out Dragunity Arma Layvaten". "Hey, um... Thanks" said Yuma. "Looks at Leyvaten", Yuma continues on thinking if that person could be..."I know that face, YUSEI... Yusei Fudo, the best turbo duelest in the world". Yuma thought, Yuma walked to his freinds house Devan, he said "Devan, look I got the card I was looking for", "REALLY? from who Yuma" said Devan, "Yusei Fudo"! said Yuma. "WHAT? Yusei Fudo"! "NO WAY"! said Devan. "yeah so lets duel and i'll test my Dragunity Deck" exclaimed Yuma.**

**"DUEL" said Devan and Yuma, "I'll draw this" said Yuma. "I'll play this Dragunity Aklys, which he will be placed as a spell card". yelled Yuma, "Now because of the effect I can now special summon, DRAGUNITY ARMA LEYVATEN" yelled Yuma. "Okay, then DRAW!" exclaimed Devan, " I summon Elemental Hero Avain, then i'll activate POLYMERIZATION, with Elemental Hero Burstinitrix in my hand and the Elemental Hero Avain, to Fusion summon Elemental Hero Flamewingman", Devan yelled, "Then I activate this Feild Spell, Skyscraper, what this does is simple, all my Elemental Heroes gain a total of 1000 attack points, so Elemental Hero Flamewingman ATTACK with Sky Dive Scorture", exclaimed Devan. "UGHHH" screeched Yuma, "Plus with this you take 2600 points of damage" bursted Devan. (Devan-4000 Yuma-1900), "My turn Devan, DRAW!, I'll activate Aklys effect so come on back Leyvaten" Dragon with sword appears on the feild. "Then I will summon this Tuner right here Brandistock, then I will synchro summon, my Stardust Dragon!" yelled Yuma. "Now I will activate this card, known as Mage Power (+ 500), and this Untited We Stand (+ 800) Stardust Dragon, attack that 2100 ATK wingman with your 3800 ATK feather blast" screams Yuma, and the Elemental Hero Flamewingman is now off the feild. (Devan-1900 Yuma-1900), and since of Stardust's effect I attack you directly" claims Yuma. "I win"! (Devan-0000 Yuma-1900). "HEY, Yuma great duel with that Stardust Dragon" said Devan, "See Ya" said Yuma.**

**The next morning when Yuma awakes... "YAWNS", "Well today I need to go to class and do my school work, but I can skip just ONE day of school, RIGHT"? thought Yuma. So Yuma walked outside and saw cards in his yard, he walked up to the Eight Cards. Yuma picked them up and went inside and set them on his bed. "WOW, the god of slifer, the god of obelisk, and the god of ra!" shocked as Yuma could look, " right leg, left leg, right arm, left arm, exodia the forbidden one"? Yuma was confused, and he added the Five Exodia pieces to his deck and the Three God Cards thinking that these would be worth some MONEY. So Yuma went to his local card shop and held over the god cards and Yuma yet to keep Slifer and thats EXACTLY what he did. Yuma got 84 gold coins from Obelisk and Ra and was happy so he went home once again and was looking at his cards and noticed that Leyvaten had a black mark on the card. So Yuma just put the card back in his deck and shuffeled his deck, and put it in his pocket.**

**Yuma wasn't feeling so good so he went down to get something to eat, well the only thing Yuma found was god of obelisk and god of ra. "Hmm, how did these get back here" said Yuma, then Yuma tore up the cards and threw them away but what Yuma didin't know is that those cards will never be away from his possetion. Yuma then got him a sandwhich and went outside to enjoy the FRESH air, Yuma then quickly ran over to Devan's house and yelled "Devan" in heavy deep breathes. "What do you need Yuma"? worried how Devan was because Yuma had this scratch on his back and out of ALL people, Yuma chose her house for help. Yuma started cring for no reason, so Devan pulled up Yuma's shirt off and slowley placed her hand on Yuma's back were the scratch was and took him into the kitchen. Devan but cool water on Yuma's back and Yuma YELLED out "Ahhh", because of the sting he was having.**

**Yuma then all of a suddenly didn't feel anything. "HUH? could it be, no it can't I can't just DIE, it isn't right for now" thought Yuma. Yuma quickly awoken and gasped, "Was it a dream" said Yuma because there was no scratch on his back. Yuma walked out of the house and the same man appeared, "Yuma Takashito, duel me if you wish" said Yusei in a calm voice. "Fine Yusei your on and this will be over soon" exclaimed Yuma. They dueled but the duel only lasted 1 turn Yusei drew his card and it was "Deck Determanation- both players discard their decks, then he ended his turn. Yuma didn't have no cards so Yuma lost.**

**"Humph, Yuma you do not have the strengh nor POWER to defeat me "Yusei holds up the Deck Determanation card" " said Yusei. "You see young Yuma you cannot face the power of this Spell card, until you can defeat me in a duel you will never live to see your end, you will live for eternety" Yusei said while disapearing in a shadow of goldish orange. "What did Yusei mean (never live to see your end)" Yuma thought. Yuma got up off the ground and he was cring in blood tears, Yuma was wondering why he only saw red at the time.**

**Yuma looked up and saw the black sun, Yuma quickly ran until he fell and Blacked Out.**


End file.
